A Gleek by Any Other Name
by ginnyrules27
Summary: Mysterious forces lock the New Directions in their choir room during a meeting in which they hash out their knowledge of team mate John Thomas AKA Ted Lupin . The only way out is to read a story, left by unexplained means...a story titled Unexpected Journey. *Inspired by Sirius-Goes-Rawr99*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: *evil laugh* I'm doing two of these CR stories for _Unexpected Journey. _ Why? Well, mainly because I can.

Enjoy!

"Alright," Santana marched up to the whiteboard that was stationed in the choir room. "What do we all know about one John Thomas?"

"We know he hates Finn," Quinn was quick to supply her two bits. "And that he doesn't believe in God."

"His parents are dead," Sam added on, "and is loyal to a fault. Remember when Puck and I had to restrain him from attacking Sebastian that day we faced the Warblers?"

"Yeah, and he almost broke free," Puck nodded. "He's strong too. Oh, don't forget about the funky hair. That was so weird."

Rachel nodded. " I concur. Also, we know he's dating that girl. Victorie."

"Right," Santana wrote all that down on the whiteboard. "Is that it?"

"I think so," Finn nodded. The board still had a bunch of white space visible, with only a few things written on it. "Wow, he's good at keeping secrets."

Suddenly, the doors to the Choir room locked without any warning. The football team members rammed at them, but to no avail.

"What's going on?" Mr. Schue asked in concern. To answer his question, he slipped on a pile of papers.

"You okay Mr. Schue?" Tina asked in concern for their coach.

"Just fine Tina," Mr. Schue nodded. "Did anyone write a story called _Unexpected Journey?" _

The whole group shook their heads.

"Odd, because it's about this guy named Teddy Lupin and Santana's name is mentioned in the summary," Mr. Schue said, causing Santana to snatch the papers out of his hand.

"I don't know anyone named Teddy Lupin," Santana said. "Well, it looks like we're not going anywhere for a while."

"Let's read it!" Brittney nodded. "You go first San."

"Okay," Santana nodded. "_Unexpected Journey_ by Ginnyrules27. Who's that?"

"No idea," Mike shrugged.

**Chapter One**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Teddy sighed as he placed the letter on the bed. He was sick and tired of getting picked on at Hogwarts, no matter how many times his teachers stated that it was simply kids being kids.**

"So this kid's getting picked on?" Artie asked. "Poor guy."

"What does this have to do with us though?" Finn asked.

**"Yeah right," he scoffed as he slung the duffle bag he'd packed the night before. At school last year he'd turned seventeen which meant that the Trace was off of him. The Ministry couldn't do anything to him if he chose not to go to school anymore.**

"What trace?" Quinn wondered. "And why would the Ministry control when this Teddy went to school?"

**He looked in regret at the note on his bed and grabbed it. He'd included one for his grandmother and his godfather but there was one he'd forgotten.**

_**Vic,**_

_**You're going to hate me for this but I've got to do it. I'm sick of it Victorie. Sick of the Slytherins going at me every day because my father was a werewolf.**_

"Werewolves are real?" Blaine asked in shock.

"Of course not," Quinn scoffed.

"But this kid's dad was one!"

"What the hell is a Slytherin?" Mercedes asked, cutting the previous conversation in half.

_**Sick of the Ravenclaws asking me questions I couldn't possibly know because my father was the best DADA professor Hogwarts has ever known, sick of the Gryffindors asking me to make faces for them just because I can, and sick of the professors for doing nothing. I've had it, and I'm sick of being bullied while no one does anything.**_

"Been there," Kurt, Rachel, Tina, and Artie nodded.

_**Don't bother looking for me, you know I can change my description in an instant. Don't send me a Howler either. I'm 17, I know what I'm doing.**_

"Everyone thinks they know what they're doing at seventeen," Mr. Schue shook his head.

_**Love from**_

_**Teddy**_

"I thought John was dating Victorie, not this Teddy?" Sam pointed out.

**He enclosed that into the envelope holding the other two notes and then turned to his cat. Moony had been with him since he could remember, in fact Teddy was half convinced Moony was immortal.**

**"Come on boy," he whispered, holding out his bag. Moony jumped into it and Teddy grabbed his bowls, a bag of food and some toys.**

"Why is that cat so important?"

**"Bye Harry," he whispered. "Bye Ginny. Sorry bout this but I don't want you possibly changing my mind."**

**He left via the window and walked a few miles before knowing no one would hear him leave. Focusing on Diagon Ally, he reopened his eyes to see the familiar ally. Only no one was around. He hoped Gringotts was still open.**

"Gringotts?" Santana scoffed. "That's not a name."

**"Yes?" the goblin at the door sneered.**

"Goblin?" everyone of the New Directions exclaimed.

**"Are you open?" Teddy asked. The goblin's sneer turned into a smile.**

**"Why yes young wizard," he nodded. "We are."**

"Teddy is a wizard," Rachel said weakly, turning to look at Brittney. Everyone turned to her, waiting for a 'I told you so'. It never came.

**He opened up the door but frowned when Teddy went to the transfer desk.**

**"Yes?" the goblin there asked.**

**"I'd like to transfer one half of all the gold in Vault 901 to American dollars," Teddy said. "I'd also like a way so that I may access the remainder of said gold at some point in the near future."**

**The goblin sighed and looked at the total.**

**"There are seven hundred thousand galleons in Vault 901," he said. "The most recent deposit was made by Mr. Harry Potter on April 31st. For each dollar that is requested, you will be charged five galleons. You will be given a total of 350,000 dollars.**

"The boy is loaded!" Puck exclaimed.

**For twenty galleons more, you can receive a bag in which you will have ready access to the rest of your money."**

**Teddy was gob smacked. His godfather had really done all that for him? Here he was, running away and his godfather just made sure his plan could work.**

"Good godfather," Finn chuckled.

**"Thanks!" he said as he paid. He placed the muggle money into his actual wallet while placing the galleon bag into his moneybag. Now all he needed was to find that international apperation point…..ah! There it is.**

"Apperation?" Tina asked.

**He focused on the smallest town he'd read about in the library at Hogwarts. It was in a rare book that no one had read before, not even his father. When he opened his eyes one last time, he found himself in Lima Ohio.**

"So he'd hide in a small town, where everyone knows everyone and could tell anyone when a person arrived there?" Rachel asked.

**"Time to find a place to live," he muttered to himself. To his shock, 350,000 dollars did not get him a lot in terms of a good place to live while on a budget. **

"Got that right," Quinn nodded.

**In the end, he ended up getting an apartment in a rundown area called Lima Heights Adjacent. Tomorrow he'd get himself registered for classes.**

"Is that where you live San?" Brittney asked. Santana nodded weakly. She had met this boy without knowing it.

**"Moony, this was a good idea right?" he asked his kitten. "I'm not being an idiot am I?"**

"He kinda is," Rory said. "Wouldn't it be better to just tell someone about the bullies?"

"If no one does anything," Rachel shrugged. "Why bother?"

**Moony looked at him and meowed. Teddy shook his head at the brown tabby. Of course he wasn't being stupid. No way was he going through his last year of Hogwarts dealing with the idiots who whispered behind his back every full moon. Who constantly taunted him because it still took effort in controlling his hair when he got upset at someone.**

"Hair problems?" Santana muttered to herself. Why did that sound familiar? Oh yeah, because the only other person who had wacky hair like that was John.

**"I think it's time for bed Moony," he said and yawned. Wow, he must have been really tired. Getting into a bed, his last thought was whether Victorie would be mad at him or not.**

"She'll be mad," Puck predicted. "It's rather obvious."

**That answer came with the morning sunrise. Victorie, it seemed, decided to disregard his request for her not to send a Howler.**

"A what?" Mercedes asked.

_**THEODORE REMUS LUPIN! **_**it hollered in the early morning hour of four o'clock and promptly startling Teddy out of bed. How'd she get one here so fast? Then he noticed the snowy owl sitting on the windowsill. Hedwig II always seemed to get to where she needed to be quickly.**

"Why would Victorie use an owl to send a letter?" Quinn inquired.

_**HOW COULD YOU BE SO IDIOTIC! WE'RE ALL WORRIED THAT YOU'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! YOU KNOW UNCLE HARRY WAS ABOUT TO SEND OUT THE ENTIRE AUROR PATROL FOR YOU WHEN HE WENT INTO YOUR ROOM AND SAW THAT YOU WEREN'T THERE? THE ONLY REASON MCGONAGALL ALLOWED FOR YOU TO STAY AT UNCLE HARRY'S WAS SO YOU COULD GAIN YOUR INTERSHIP WITH THE AURORS EASIER! GRANDMUM'S PACING THE BURROW IN FEAR, STATING THAT IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE WE GOT HURT IN ONE OF OUR HARE-BRAINED SKEMES. YOU HAD **_**ONE**_** MORE YEAR TED! ONE!**_

"Okay, everything is in capitol letters, meaning this chica either abused capslock or the letter is actually screaming at him," Santana said. "I'm leaning towards the former."

_**AT LEAST SEND HEDWIG BACK SO I KNOW YOU GOT THIS! OH, AND DON'T TRY TO SEND A ONE LINER. A NICE LONG NOTE, BUCKO! YOUR BEST FRIEND DESRVES THAT AT LEAST!**_

**In a quieter voice, the howler continued. It was as if Fleur and Bill had been watching as Vic had made the first part and walked away when they thought she'd finished.**

_**Sorry Ted. I wanted to respect your wishes but Mum stated that no boy would ever take a woman seriously if they catered to his every whim. Of course, she thinks we're just friends. She has no idea we're dating, neither does Dad. Personally, I think what you're doing is very brave. Please write though. I've sent you our parchment, you know the planning one. Granddad's excited that you're going to live possibly with muggles though they've all thrown that idea out of the possible search options.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Victorie.**_

"Come on!" Sam griped. "Either John _is_ Teddy or Victorie is cheating on Teddy with John."

**Teddy rubbed a hand over his tired face and scrambled for a pen and parchment.**

_**Sorry for this Victorie, and it couldn't have killed you to send your bloody alarm clock of a Howler at a decent hour? Some of us have school to go to later.**_

_**Tell Arthur he's right about the muggles. I can trust you two to keep this a secret, right? I'd rather the others not know about this just yet. Knowing Harry, he'd fly in on his Firebolt wielding Gryffindor's sword to get me out of whatever trouble he believed me to be in.**_

"What's a Firebolt?" Tina asked.

_**I've enclosed a note of apology for McGonagall, figured it was the least she deserved after allowing that special privilege for me. I'm fine though. I've got Moony and enough money to last me through Christmas.**_

_**Seriously though, try to convince Molly that I'm fine. How's James holding up? Merlin, only his first year and he has to deal with all this drama.**_

_James?_ Blaine thought to himself. _Wasn't that the name of John's godbrother? Why would Teddy ask about him? _

_**Try to limit conversations to the parchment okay? The odds I'll actually have muggles over are high and I don't want them thinking I'm odder than I actually am.**_

_**Love from**_

_**Teddy**_

**He gave both pieces of parchment to the snowy owl, which flew off. It was then that there was a pounding on the door.**

_Pounding…no! Is this the night I'm thinking of? _Santana thought in curiosity.

**"What now?" Teddy groaned as he got up. He first made sure that his hair was a normal color—not pink like the last time he'd opened a door. He still never heard the end of it from the boys in his dorm. Thankfully, it was a light blonde, almost the color of Victorie's hair. His eyes were also a normal color, light green; in honor of his godfather.**

"Good choices," someone muttered.

"Better than pink, anyway," Rachel said with a nod.

**"Coming!" he shouted as the pounding on the door continued. He looked down and groaned when he realized that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. **

"Ooh!" Puck wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

**Oh well. It was four in the bloody morning! What did the person behind the door expect? For him to be fully dressed and ready to great the day?**

**"Yes?" he asked and had to physically stop his jaw from hitting the floor as he saw the attractive, tanned brunette girl standing right in front of him.**

"Doesn't that sound like…."

**"What in the world gives you the right to make all that noise at four in the morning, Goldie?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.**

"San, is that you?"

"Yes Brit, it's me," Santana nodded to her girlfriend. "Which means one thing only. This Teddy is actually John."

"Meaning John's a wizard who ran away from home?" Quinn asked, skeptical of the whole thing.

"Only way we'll know more is if we read," Mr. Schue said. "Quinn, would you like to read the next chapter?"

"Sure Mr. Schue," the blonde nodded and took the papers from Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: I own nothing!

Quinn took the pages from Santana, and began to read.

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING!**

**The girl was dressed in an outfit, which hugged her curves in all the right places. If it hadn't been for the fact that Teddy had seen better looking women than her, he'd insist that the girl in front of him was the best thing to come into his life since sliced bread.**

Santana didn't know whether to look insulted, or flattered that Teddy had felt this way.

**"Err…." he said, "girlfriend got a little too loud over the phone. Doesn't like that I'm doing a year abroad."**

"Oh please," Santana scoffed, the feeling floating away. "I didn't believe him for a minute. The walls in Lima Heights aren't that thin."

"San, didn't you tell me about that time you heard that elderly couple getting it on in the apartment next to you?"

**He thanked Merlin for the several years of Muggle studies, his grandmother, his godfather and Hermione Granger-Weasley that he knew enough to pass as a muggle. Who knew how badly this could fail otherwise?**

"What's a muggle?" Sam asked.

"Who's Hermione Granger-Weasley?" Mercedes inquired.

**"I see," she said, one eyebrow raised. "What brings you from…wherever the hell you're from?"**

**"Britain," Teddy said with a smile. "Year abroad study."**

**She shook her head. Teddy felt like she was eyeing him the way a buyer would eye a particular slab of beef and felt as if he should have covered up before answering the door.**

"Meh," Santana shrugged. "I'd seen worse."

**"Well looks like we're neighbors," she said. "My name's Santana. Know it, learn it."**

**"Fear it?"**

"Catches on quickly," Puck smirked.

**"Exactly," she gave a smirk and left, giving Teddy a nice view of her butt. Several times he had to remind himself that he had a girlfriend, and Victorie would kill him violently if he cheated on her. Then Fleur would bring him back and kill him again, only to revive him so that Victorie's father could kill him.**

"Smart man," Quinn nodded. "After all…"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," all the girls in the room quoted, causing all the guys to gulp. Well, almost all. Puck didn't.

**"Teddy, what have you gotten your self in now?" he muttered as he sighed, getting into one of the two beds.**

_**He walked through the halls of Hogwarts, excited to get to class. Harry had told him that Neville was the best Herbology professor he could ask for, maybe not as good as Pomona Sprout but she'd retired last year.**_

"Who's Pomona Sprout and what's Herbology?" Rory asked.

_**"Oof!" he grunted as he ran into someone.**_

_**"Watch it," the older boy growled and Teddy gulped as he saw it was a Slytherin. Now the Slytherins weren't as evil as they were in the past, but they were still gits.**_

"Still want to know what a Slytherin is!" Mercedes grumbled.

_**"Sorry," he almost muttered, and flushed as he knew his hair was probably changing colors freely. The boys laughed and somehow Teddy knew that it wasn't the kind of laugh he heard when his family was happy.**_

"Evil laugh," the Unholy Trinity muttered. They heard it enough when they were around Sue.

_**"Look who it is," the leader sneered. "The werewolf's boy. Why don't you howl for your daddy little firstie?"**_

_**"He can't!" another boy taunted. "Cause someone had the right idea to stamp out werewolves and their cubs. Bet he attacks us the first possible full moon."**_

"That's sick," Rachel hissed. "Really? Making fun of a little eleven year old for not having a father?"

"Poor Teddy," Tina sighed. "No wonder he left."

_**The boys laughed again and left; leaving Teddy trembling with unshed tears. Instead of heading to Herbology, he ran to the lavatory and locked himself in a stall. Sitting down on the ground, he began to cry.**_

The entire group looked uncomfortable at this. They'd all been picked on, but never to the extent that they'd cried afterwards.

**Teddy shot up in bed, wiping his now moist eyes. Whenever he felt secure about anything, that memory always came up to bite him in the rear. He sighed and laid back down.**

**Later that same day, he found himself in front of a rather unintimidating school from the outside. That changed the moment he stepped in and he got shoved into a locker. He hadn't even gotten his class timetable yet!**

**"Oi!"**

**He looked around and saw a small boy with brown hair run up to him.**

Rory looked up at that. He remembered meeting someone that day, who'd just been slammed into the lockers.

**"Are you alright?" the boy asked, and the thick accent led Teddy to believe that he was Irish. Teddy couldn't believe it. The boy didn't even know him yet he was making sure he was alright?**

_Oh yeah, that's me, _Rory inwardly nodded.

**"Just a shove," Teddy was quick to reassure the boy. "Nothing I'm not used to with a big family."**

"How big?" Mike asked. "I mean, we know he's got a godfather and a grandmother but nothing else."

**The boy stared at him for a while. "You British?" he asked.**

**"Yes," Teddy nodded. "You're Irish. Now, if we're done stating the obvious I really have to get my class timetable—err…schedule."**

"Nice," Puck smirked.

**He walked away from the boy, not really in the mood to make friends this early in the morning. He also wasn't ready to have the possibility of that boy luring him towards more bullies. That'd happened before.**

"None of us would ever do that!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel, you gave Sunshine directions to a crack house," Tina said coolly, the incident clearly not forgotten.

_**"Oi! Lupin!"**_

_**A thirteen-year-old Teddy Lupin's head shot up and looked around for the person hissing his name.**_

_**"Over here!"**_

_**He got up and left the library. Teddy grinned when he saw that it was Michael Finch-Flechly.**_

"That has got to be the oddest name I have ever heard," Kurt said with a chuckle.

_**A Ravenclaw, Michael was only a year older than Teddy.**_

_**"Hey I was wondering," Michael said. "How's about you and I practice some flying later today?"**_

_**Teddy raised an eyebrow. That was new.**_

_**"Really?" he asked.**_

_**"Yeah!" Michael said. Teddy agreed, but it proved to be a mistake. Instead of flying, Michael lead him to a group full of the bullies from his first year and the others who made his life hell for the remaining two. Being peppered with questions and taunts, Teddy didn't react until shoves started being thrown.**_

"Were no teachers told about this?" Mr. Schue exclaimed. As a teacher himself, it drove him crazy when no one would do anything to stop bullying.

_**"Leave me alone!" he shouted, his hair turning fire engine red as his eyes narrowed.**_

_**"Oh look. The freak's pissed off," one of the boys called out.**_

_**"Must be near full moon," another one chuckled. Teddy stormed off, peeved that he had thought Michael had really wanted to befriend him.**_

"Maybe these bullies told Michael that he'd get hurt if he befriended Teddy," Brittney frowned. She felt bad for this kid. If she ever met him, she'd befriend him.

**He shook his head free of his thoughts and opened the door to the office to get his timetable.**

**The office staff looked at him as if he was a mutant but he was used to that sort of thing from the kids at Hogwarts. Walking down the halls again, he saw the same boy get ruffed up by boys with very dated hairstyles.**

"Hockey Team," Puck and Finn said with a nod.

**"OI!" he yelled running up to him. Maybe he wasn't interested in getting a friend, but he could stop someone from suffering the same thing he'd suffered through for six years.**

That really got to the group. No matter how many times they'd been picked on, how often had they stepped aside and allowed it to happen to others? But Teddy, who'd been picked on for _six years_, stepped in to make sure someone he didn't even know was safe.

**"Oh, another foreigner," the leader sneered. Teddy saw red. It was bad enough that he had to deal with labels at Hogwarts but he wasn't going to take crap from someone with a hairstyle that his **_**grandfather**_** would have thought to be bad.**

**"Yeah, I'm a foreigner," Teddy shot back. "But at least I don't look like I've got a rodent on my head."**

"Not going to end well," Sam predicted.

**"What did you say?" the leader asked, as the group got quiet. Teddy saw the boy run off and was glad at least one of them was going to get out alive.**

**"You heard me," Teddy smirked. "A rodent's on your head. I'd get that checked out if I were you."**

**He made to leave but the boy grabbed him by the shoulder.**

**"No one, and I mean no one, disses the hair," the boy growled as Teddy was shoved into a trash bin. The group laughed and walked away.**

"Well, I'll be having a talk with Figgins later," Mr. Schue said with a tone of voice that meant business.

**"Hey," a freakishly tall boy came up to him, the Irish boy in tow. "You alright?"**

"Freakishly tall?" Finn exclaimed. "That's what he's got for me."

"At least you're not Irish boy," Rory told him.

**"I'm good," Teddy said, struggling to get out. The boy offered a hand, and Teddy took it.**

**"I'm Finn, and this is Rory," the tall boy said. "Rory said you helped him out?"**

**Teddy shrugged. "Just did what I thought was right. But if sticking up for others is a big no-no at this school, thanks for letting me know."**

"It's not supposed to be," Rachel sighed, "but it is."

**He made to leave but Finn chuckled.**

**"It's not," Finn said. "Us glee kids get picked on all the time. It's nice to see someone other than another Gleek stick up for us."**

"It really is," Mr. Schue said with a nod. Now how to get this boy into the New Directions?

**Teddy grinned.**

**"So Blondie," Rory said with a smirk, "mind telling us your name?"**

**Teddy thought for a moment. If he told his real name, then he'd get mocked for the rest of his time here. It was time for a normal name. He'd been sure to register under a different name too. Just in case the Aurors started looking for him.**

**"Jonathan," he said. "Jonathan Thomas."**

Silence filled the choir room. They couldn't believe it. Teddy Lupin, the boy who'd been bullied for six years, was the same kid who came up with the set lists for the group. Who tried to go after Sebastian after that slushie incident.

"I…I can't believe it," Mr. Schue whispered. But then a thought entered his mind. "Then who met with me?"

"John said that he paid a guy to act like his father," Finn said, "but now that we know about those powers—"

"You think it was actually him?" Quinn gasped.

"Makes sense really," Tina stated. "Despite his loyalty, John doesn't really trust anyone so he'd try to fix any problems by himself."

Santana was silent. John had gone through hell, and yet he was kind enough to open his home to her when she came to him that rainy night. Quinn, with shaky hands, picked up the pages and resumed reading.

**"Can we call you John?" Finn asked.**

**"You call me whatever you want as long as it's not late to dinner," Teddy said with a smirk. They walked down the halls chatting before bumping into some girls wearing uniforms.**

"Cheerios," Quinn said plainly.

**"Hey Brittney," Rory called but the girl ignored him.**

"Sorry Rory," Brittney frowned. "I didn't hear you. Lord Tubbington had taken up smoking again and it was bothering me."

**"Hey Santana," Finn said to be friendly.**

**"Hey Frankenteen!" Santana shouted back. Finn took it in stride but Teddy saw the flinch.**

_Observant…_Finn thought as he avoided Rachel's eye.

**"So John," Rory asked, "do you sing?"**

**"Happy Birthday," Teddy responded, "not the Beatles version."**

**"The Beatles have a Happy Birthday version?" Rory asked while Finn looked confused as to who the Beatles were. Typical Yank. Wouldn't know good music if it bit them in the rear.**

"Well at least he probably doesn't think that now that he's in Glee club," Sam said, trying to prevent a few of the members from hunting John down and yelling at him.

**"Yeah, but why do you ask?" Teddy asked.**

**"Glee needs members," Finn said. "Guy members. We need twelve members to compete at Sectionals and we've only got ten."**

**Teddy shook his head.**

**"Sorry guys. Don't count me in to that. I usually don't get involved in after school events."**

"Probably because he didn't feel welcomed," Mercedes said with a frown. "Poor guy."

**He walked off only to be met with a shove into a locker. Every minute that wasn't class time was usually met with either a locker push or someone knocking his books down.**

**"Hi," a very vibrant boy came up to him after seventh period Spanish, "need some help?"**

"Vibrant?" Blaine chuckled. "At least it's decent."

**"No thanks," Teddy said with a grin, something which was rare for him. He normally didn't smile during school but there was something about this boy with his bright red shirt and black pants that made him want to smile. "I've got this."**

**"Blaine!" another boy called. "Wait up!"**

"Another boy?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me he only had eyes for Blaine?"

**"Kurt, I'm not going anywhere," Blaine said. "Just seeing if he needed some help."**

**Kurt smiled at the other boy and then noticed Teddy.**

**"I'm Kurt Hummel," he said, introducing himself," and this is Blaine Anderson also known as the boy who played the best Tony McKinley High has ever known."**

"Flatterer," Blaine muttered to his boyfriend.

**"Kurt, I think I'm the only Tony McKinley High has ever known," Blaine corrected him kindly.**

**"Jonathan Thomas," Teddy said. "Just an average student who'd like to get home right now."**

"Don't we all?" Puck muttered under his breath.

**"Wouldn't we all?" Kurt saw straight through to the humor. "You're new aren't you?"**

**Teddy nodded.**

**"Fair warning, McKinley isn't the nicest to new kids," Kurt said and dragged a protesting Blaine off. Teddy could hear Blaine go on about how they hadn't been too bad with him and Kurt shot back with something about how no one could possibly hate him.**

"That is strange," Quinn said. "New students are usually slushied sooner than this."

Finn didn't say anything but looked around the room. He and Puck had exchanged words with the Hockey team and in exchange for more slushies themselves, the Hockey team would keep away from Blaine.

**Arriving to and from school to his little oasis from the bullying across the pond was easy. He just had to disappear, apperate and presto! He was home.**

"Just like that huh?" Santana muttered. "So I wasn't seeing things that Friday before Sectionals."

**"Hey dad?" he whispered as he petted his cat. "It's me again. Umm….I know I haven't talked in a while but this is important. Am I doing the right thing? It just seems like I've traded one set of bullies for another."**

"He does know he's talking to thin air right?" Kurt asked.

"He could be talking to God," Quinn pointed out.

"Except for the fact that he doesn't believe in God," Kurt argued.

**He paused for a moment.**

**"At least no one knows me here. I can make friends without wondering if they're only into being my friend because I've got a famous father, mother and godfather."**

"That would so suck," Mike agreed.

**Still silence.**

**"Dad?" he whispered again. "I love you Dad. Please, just send me a sign so I'm not just talking to myself."**

**He fell asleep in the chair, not noticing the fact that Moony was purring louder than he'd ever done before. Almost as if he was saying **_**I love you too son**_**.**

"Aw!"

"Girls," Puck rolled his eyes. Quinn shot him a glare.

"May I read next?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded and handed Rachel the pages.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: The part that is bold is somewhat mine, as is the part that is not bold. The plot is mine, the characters are not. I do not own the song lyrics also. Yes, the mentioned song is real. It can be found on Youtube.

Rachel took the pages from Quinn, and flipped it so she was reading the correct chapter.

"Alright," she said as she cleared her throat. "Chapter Three."

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! I couldn't come up with a song for Teddy to sing so I chose Doe a Dear.**

"Does this person think they're God?" Quinn scoffed. "Teddy chose what he wanted to sing, not whoever wrote this."

**By the end of the week, Teddy honestly was ready to just wave the white flag and join Glee club. Every project the teacher had assigned to him had involved singing in some way, shape or form. Spanish had him perform a rap, **

"A rap, Mr. Schue?" Tina raised an eyebrow.

"I'd just watched the episode of Community where the two funny characters rapped in Spanish," Schue said.

**US History had him make up a song for a famous even in History**

"Oh yeah," Puck shuddered. "That was awful."

"Why?" Rory asked.

"All the girls banded together and sang about suffrage," Finn told him, making a slight face. Unfortunately, Rachel saw him.

"And just what is so bad about women getting the right to vote?" she asked, lowering the papers in order to see her fiancé's face.

"Well, you didn't have to sing about it," Puck griped. "It's bad enough the teacher lectures about it."

"She said _any _topic," Mercedes backed Rachel up. "Besides, you all sang _Apologize_ with the Revolution set as your backdrop."

"Exactly," Finn nodded. "The Revolution was interesting."

Sam did a face-palm. "Dude, just drop it while you still have your dignity."

"Why?"

Music started to blare throughout the room.

"That's why," Sam deadpanned.

_Mercedes: Oh oh oh oh... _

_Caught in a Bad Romance!_

_Oh oh oh oh... _

_Caught in a Bad Romance!_

_Vo vo votes ah ah aah_

_Whoa aa, won't ta aah_

_Stop ha, ooo la la_

_Til we have suffrage! _

_Vo vo votes ah ah aah_

_Whoa aa, won't ta aah_

_Stop ha, ooo la la _

_Til we have suffrage!_

_Tina: It's gotten ugly _

_They passed the 15th _

_Still women have no right_

_Nor guarantee _

_To liberty_

_Child, health, wealth_

_Or property_

_Santana: Hey! We'll raise our banner_

_Across this land hey! _

'_Cause franchise isn't just _

_The right of a man_

_Universal _

_Yuh, yuh, yuh, it's universal! _

_Yuh, yuh, yuh, universal!_

_Quinn: You know we don't want to _

_Brittney: Take freedoms from you_

_Rachel: Just want our rights and nothing less_

_All Glee Girls: We cry for freedom _

_Oh, hear our voice_

_And see we're equal to all men!_

_Oh oh oh oh..._

_We the whole people_

_Not just male citizens_

_Formed this most perfect Union!_

_Oh oh oh oh..._

_Caught in a Bad Romance! _

_Oh oh oh oh... _

_Caught in a Bad Romance!_

_Vo vo votes ah ah aah _

_Whoa aa, won't ta aah_

_Stop ha, ooo la la _

_Til we have suffrage!_

_Quinn: It is a horror _

_A cruel design _

_That makes it criminal_

_a right that is mine_

_I want the vote vote, vote, vote_

_I want to vote_

_Rachel (Under protest): Well, I think you're psycho_

_I think that it's sick_

_I'm queen of my home, raise my babies _

_That's it_

_Don't need to vote_

_Guys: No, no, she don't want to vote!_

_No, no, no, don't want to vote_

_Mercedes: The rights of citizens_

_Shall not be denied or abridged _

_Santana: (New legislation, baby!)_

_By the United States _

_On account of sex_

_All Glee Girls: We cry for freedom_

_Oh hear our voice_

_And see we're equal to all men!_

_Oh oh oh oh..._

_We the whole people, not_

_Just male citizens _

_Formed this most perfect Union_

_Oh oh oh oh... _

_Caught in a Bad Romance!_

_Oh oh oh oh... _

_Caught in a Bad Romance!_

_Vo vo votes ah ah _

_Whoa ah, won't ta ah _

_Stop ha, ooo la la_

_Til we have suffrage!_

_March, march, be courageous_

_Fighting_

_For our rights we may just _

_Start greatness for the ages_

_Freedom it is contagious_

_March, march, be courageous_

_Fighting_

_For our rights we may just _

_Start greatness for the ages_

_Remember the ladies_

_Quinn: Not to be above_

_but equal to all men_

_We only ask to be _

_Part of this Union! _

_Tina: Comme dirait le Français: c'est _

_Démocratie! Permettez-moi participer!*_

_I'm a citizen _

_Of this nation!_

_An American!_

_I want suffrage! And independence!_

_We cry for freedom_

_Oh, hear our voice_

_And see we're equal to all men!_

_Oh oh oh oh... _

_We the whole people, not_

_Just male citizens_

_Formed this most perfect Union!_

_Oh oh oh oh... _

_Rachel: (I want to wear pants!)_

_Caught in a Bad Romance_

_Mercedes: ( I want my suffrage!)_

_Oh oh oh oh..._

_Brittney: ( And independence! )_

_Caught in a Bad Romance!_

_Vo vo votes ah ah_

_Woah ah, won't ta ah _

_Stop ha, ooo la la _

_Now we have suffrage!_

_*As the French would say: This is democracy! Let me participate!_

"That was wonderful, girls!" Schue praised as the girls sat down. "I hope you all got a great grade."

The boys all muttered under their breath, with the exception of Rory, Kurt and Blaine.

**and in English they had to analyze song lyrics. It was almost like Merlin himself was telling Teddy that he should join the club.**

"Merlin?" Rory asked.

**"Finn!" he caught up to the teen after Geometry. Merlin was that teacher hot! He thought he'd heard some sirens because she was **_**smokin'**_**! He inwardly grimaced at the bad pun. Olive would have smacked him for that.**

"Wha—TED LUPIN!" Rachel exclaimed. She knew just who that geometry teacher was, and she most certainly did not approve. That was her mother they were talking about!

"Talking about Mrs. C huh?" Puck smirked. "Guy's got taste."

"Who's Olive?" Finn asked, trying to keep Puck from Rachel's wrath.

**"Yeah John?" he asked, looking down at Teddy.**

**"Still too late to take you up on your offer to join Glee club?" he asked and Finn grinned.**

"So that's what it took," Santana shook her head. "A boatload of homework reminding him of Glee club."

**"What made you change your mind?" he asked.**

**"The universe is taunting with me," Teddy said blandly and Finn stared at him blankly as if he didn't get it.**

"Honestly I didn't," Finn shrugged.

**"Well, meeting's going on now if you're sure about this," Finn said after a few minutes.**

**"Sure as shit!" Teddy insisted. **

"Language," Schue warned.

**He was sure, sure that it was the sign from his father that he needed to do this.**

No one commented on that. Each member in that room knew the importance of a father's approval, even those who didn't grow up with a father present in their lives.

**"Then come on!"**

**Finn walked him into the choir room, where Teddy saw Blaine and Kurt sitting. Well, Blaine was sitting; Kurt was staring out the window. Teddy'd find out from Finn just what was so interesting from that window later.**

"Nothing really," Kurt shrugged. "I'll get bored sometimes and watch the grounds keepers pick up after lunches."

**"Finn, where do you keep getting these new members?" a brunette girl asked.**

**"Wouldn't you like to know Rachel?" Finn teased her kindly. "How do you know that he's here to try out?"**

"Lucky guess," Rachel said in a flat voice.

**"You'd really bring someone here just to watch?" a blonde girl raised an eyebrow.**

**"Okay, so he's here to try out," Finn shrugged.**

**"That means we're almost back to where we were before Mercedes jumped ship!" an Asian boy said with excitement.**

"I can only guess that's me," Mike chuckled.

**The teacher walked in and Teddy rolled his eyes when he saw that it was the Spanish teacher.**

**"Hello everyone," he said.**

**"Mr. Schue," Finn said, "my friend John like'd to audition, if that's alright?"**

**"Of course it is Finn," Schue said with a grin. "The more the merrier!"**

**Teddy walked up and stood in the center of the room. He objected to being called Finn's friend, he barely knew the kid! He knew that Rory liked him but that was about it.**

"I hope we're friends now," Finn said. "Teddy seems like a cool kid, even when we all knew him as John."

**He thought for a moment. He honestly hadn't given any thought as to what he was going to sing. He decided to just go with it and sing the first thing that came out of his mouth.**

_**Let's start at the very beginning**_

_**A very good place to start**_

_**When you read you begin with**_

_**A-B-C**_

_**When you sing you begin with do-re-mi**_

_**Do-re-mi**_

_**Do-re-mi**_

_**The first three notes just happen to be**_

_**Do-re-mi**_

_**Do-re-mi**_

_**Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti**_

_**Oh, let's see if I can make it easier**_

_**Doe, a deer, a female deer**_

_**Ray, a drop of golden sun**_

_**Me, a name I call myself**_

_**Far, a long long way to run**_

_**Sew, a needle pulling thread**_

_**La, a note to follow sew**_

_**Tea, I drink with jam and bread**_

_**That will bring us back to do...oh oh oh**_

_**Doe, a deer, a female deer**_

_**Ray, a drop of golden sun**_

_**Me, a name I call myself**_

_**Far, a long long way to run**_

_**Sew, a needle pulling thread**_

_**La, a note to follow sew**_

_**Tea, I drink with jam and bread**_

_**That will bring us back to Do**_

_**Do re mi fa so la ti do, so do**_

"That's what he sang?" Santana asked through her laughter. "Man, did he come unprepared or what?"

**"That was amazing!" Rachel said instantly.**

That sobered Santana up instantly.

**"Mr. Schue, if you don't let him on the team you're crazy!" Finn said, after staring at him in shock. Teddy was positive that they were just saying that. **_**I mean, I sang a scale for Merlin's sake!**_** he thought.**

"It was still good," Mike said. How damaged was Teddy's self-worth if he had doubts about people paying him a compliment?

**"I thought you said you only sang Happy Birthday?" Rory asked Teddy, slightly amused.**

"Well I was," Rory shrugged.

**"Meh, you win some, you lose some," Teddy shrugged, deciding to shrug off the feeling of awkwardness for now. "So, am I on?"**

**"You're on," Mr. Schue nodded and Teddy felt himself grin wider than he'd ever done before. After that day, he wrote a long note to Victorie explaining everything.**

**000000000**

**Oh Ted! I'm so glad, and was ecstatic when I saw that you'd written. I told you that you should have gone out for Glee the year before it got shut down.**

"Magic people have Glee clubs?" Sam asked.

_**How's Harry?**_

**Miserable! Kingsley had to order him to stay home, he was snapping at everyone when he was at work, according to Uncle Ron. Aunt Ginny's been staying with us, hopping that you might show up here.**

"Wouldn't that be the last place he'd go?" Mercedes suggested. "Seeing as that'd be the first logical place to look?"

_**You haven't told anyone?**_

**I'd never betray your trust Ted, and I think it's sweet that you're using your father's middle name as your false name.**

The room was silent for a moment as that new bit of information was revealed. So Teddy was close to at least the idea of his father.

_**Thanks Vic. Got to run. Finn and Rory said they'd be picking me up today. Said something about not wanting the newest member of Glee to be an easy target.**_

"We Gleeks got to stick together!" Finn said with a grin.

**Okay Ted! Love you!**

**Teddy rolled up the parchment and put it in a secret drawer. It'd been a week since he'd joined Glee, so he really didn't see the point in the guard duty Rory and Finn were giving him.**

**"Coming!" he shouted as he ran to the door. There, standing in front of his door, was Santana.**

"Why were you there?" Rory asked, but Santana didn't answer.

**"Can I help you?" Teddy asked. Santana had gone out of her way to insult the New Directions when she could but this was the first time she'd made a house call.**

"Santana?" Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow.

"Hey it's what I do," Santana shrugged.

**"Just wanted to give you fair warning," Santana said. " Just because you got on the Glee Club doesn't mean you don't need to worry. New Directions might not be there after Sectionals when the Troubletones kick their asses."**

"Don't even say a word Hudson," Santana growled, looking at Finn.

**"Look Santana," Teddy rolled his eyes, "believe what you want. But I don't care, and how did you know I got into the Glee Club."**

**"Please!" Santana scoffed. "A blind, deaf person without a nose could audition and Mr. Schue would still let him in if the person could sing or dance."**

"And Sugar Motta was neither," Rachel muttered under her breath.

**"Seriously?" Teddy asked.**

**Santana smirked, and Teddy noted that he was the only member of New Directions that she was actually pretty decent to.**

"We're neighbors," Santana said. "In Lima Heights, you learn that you either cozy up to your neighbor or get killed by them."

**"Well, see you in school Blondie," she said walking off without answering his question. It was then that Finn walked up.**

"Good timing," Quinn noted.

**"Dude, you must be psychic or something," he said, not noticing Santana walking off. "How'd you know I was coming to the door?"**

"He didn't," Mike chuckled. "He was talking to Santana, Finn."

**"I didn't," Teddy said in a bland voice. Honestly, he was getting sick and tired of Finn all the bloody time. This was getting almost worse than the bullies, being dealt with and having to hang with a hypocrite. How many times in the past week had Teddy watched Finn slowly bully Blaine just because he dared to speak when Finn did?**

Finn avoided everyone's eye as Rachel read that last bit. Sure, he'd been a bully before Glee but he wasn't one now. Was he?

_**Honestly, even though the girls left because of Rachel or that's what I've heard—thanks to my unlimited supply of Extendible Ears—the boys should form their own group because of Finn. **_**Teddy thought.**

"What are extendible ears?" Sam asked.

**"Well come on," Finn said. "Mr. Schue said he had something to show us on the stage today."**

Santana rolled her eyes at that performance.

**Teddy tagged along, wondering just what it was that was so important that Finn had to come with him. While he liked the Glee kids, he also liked being by himself. It was easier to have one-way conversations with himself than having to avoid insulting the person who could best prevent locker slams and slushie facials.**

"That's it," Rachel sighed.

"How about one more," Schue said, "and then we stop to talk about what we learned?"

"Actually Mr. Schue," Rachel said, "don't you think we'd get out of here faster if we didn't take breaks?"

The Gleeks nodded with her and Rachel passed the papers to Mercedes to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: Only thing I own is the plot. All characters belong to both Ryan Murphy and JK Rowling.

Before Mercedes could begin reading the next chapter, there was a blinding flash of light. When it faded, all the gleeks were disappointed to see only a book left in its place.

"Maybe there'll be some definitions in there," Artie said, trying to stay positive. "I mean, who else is getting tired of guessing all the time?"

"Good point," Rachel smiled. "Come on Mercedes. The faster we read, the faster we can confront Teddy."

**Teddy stood off to the side as Mr. Schue and Ms. C sang. He wondered if that was what life would be like if his parents were still around but then shook his head. He didn't need to think of things like that.**

"Man, not even a paragraph in and it's already depressing," Santana grumbled.

**"We're not teaming up," Santana said, pulling Teddy out of his daydreams. Mr. Schue reassured her that they weren't but instead they were having a mash-off. Teddy shook his head, amused at the Americans. Didn't they know that the only things that deserved to be mashed were potatoes?**

"That is true," Sam grinned. "Mashed potatoes are great!"

**"Hey John!" Rachel shouted as he walked to class. He waited for her and chuckled. He honestly liked her. Rachel reminded him of Rose, determined to get a head and driving everyone mad in order to do so, and Rose was only nine!**

"Should I be offended?" Rachel asked.

"I wouldn't," Finn told his girlfriend with a smile, which was returned.

**"Yeah Rach?"**

**"So I've got your vote for Senior Class president right?" she asked.**

**"I told Kurt I'd vote for him," Teddy said. "Sorry Rachel. I promised a friend and I'm not going to go back on that promise."**

Kurt smiled at that, glad that Teddy had kept his promise. He knew most guys at McKinley wouldn't have done so.

**He walked off, without hearing what she was going to say.**

**"John!"**

**He turned to see a hand shove him up against the wall.**

**"What Rick?" he spat. Rick the hockey player was right in his face, as usual at this time. The only thing useful about these elections was that he now knew the name of his tormentor.**

"Girls, I think it's time the Unholy Trinity made a visit to the hockey team," Quinn said with a HBIC smirk planted firmly in place.

"Agreed," Santana nodded, her own HBIC smirk firmly secured on her face as well.

**"Aww! Isn't this cute? The little homo has decided to try to stick up for himself," Rick taunted.**

**"I'm not gay," Teddy glared at the boy. He had heard that insult before since joining Glee club, but he had to admit that it was a better insult than 'Freak" or "Cub".**

"Being gay isn't an insult!" Blaine said, glaring slightly at the pages. But he still felt bad for Teddy, having been called 'Freak' a few times himself.

**"You sure hang around Hudson and Hummel a lot for that statement to have any weight!"**

**The sight of Finn and Rory once more gave Teddy joy but also it saddened him a little. Was he so weak that he had to rely on others to come to his rescue?**

"That's what friends do," Mike said with a shake of his head. "Get used to it, Teddy."

**"Hey!"**

**"What are you gonna do?" Rick sneered.**

**"Leave him alone or I'll get Coach Bieste!" Finn yelled, causing the hockey player to scatter.**

"Glad to see someone's looking out for you guys," Schue smiled.

**"You okay?" Rory asked.**

**"I'm fine," Teddy smiled. "Thanks guys."**

**"No problem," Finn grinned. Santana walked up to them and Teddy shook his head at their little insult off. Honestly, he'd heard better insults from a first year Slytherin than from the two of them.**

"To the book!" Tina declared and grabbed the mysterious book left behind. "Aha! Slytherin is apparently a House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Sounds like the house Rick the Stick would belong in," Mercedes muttered under her breath.

"Did Drama King just say I was bad at insulting people?"

No one had to turn to see who that was.

**"Dogdgeball," Finn said, his eyes almost gleaming with delight. Santana nodded and Teddy couldn't help but be afraid. He briefly wondered what all he missed in his musing.**

"Be afraid!" Puck smirked.

**It turned out that his sense of fear was right. Later that day, the two teams met in the gym, wearing uniforms.**

**"Umm….what are the rules?" he asked just as Rory went to open his mouth.**

**"Don't die," Puck offered.**

"That's helpful, Noah," Rachel rolled her eyes.

**"Well that was helpful," he muttered as he got into position. Teddy fiddled with the string on his gym shorts and ducked as the first barrage of rubber balls got sent his way. All the while, folks around him were singing. Honestly, Americans were weird. After a while, Teddy realized that it was a little like Quidditch, **

"A wizard sport played on broomstick," Tina said quickly, to prevent rapid-fire questions. "Apparently, it's played with four balls and two of them are designed to throw the players off their brooms."

**and at least was able to start getting on the offensive. Still, it didn't prevent the three balls to the midsection.**

"Oooh!" everyone winced.

**"Ugh," he winced as Santana beaned Finn straight in the face. "That'll leave a mark."**

**He walked up to Finn, just as Santana started pelting Rory with the balls.**

**"Stop it!" Kurt shouted as he ran to Rory's defense. "We're better than this!"**

"Thank you Kurt," Rory smiled at the older boy.

**"Whatever Grandma," Santana sneered.**

**Teddy gasped when he saw that Rory was bleeding. He glared at Santana. It was time for his Marauder blood to come out in force.**

"Marauder?" Rachel asked.

"A group of pranksters," Tina said, flipping a page in the book. "Apparently, they were a group of friends in the 70's. Teddy's father was one."

**0000000000**

_**Honestly Ted. It was just a game. People bleed all the time in Quidditch!**_

"Or worse probably," Puck shrugged.

**Vic, if it was just about the blood I'd ignore it. It's not. Santana did that after the game was over.**

"So honorable," Brittney smiled.

_**Personally, I think Finn's a moron. From what you described, the bloke's a giant. How'd she hit him in the face and he not have time to duck is beyond me.**_

"Hey!"

**You've got a point there.**

"And the hatred of Finn Hudson starts," Sam chuckled under his breath.

_**If it helps, he deserves it from what you told me about him. Honestly, those people look up to him and he can't help out about the bullies?**_

**Of course not.**

_**You've done something, I hope?**_

**Taken attention off of Rory and Kurt only to put it on myself.**

"He should have gone to a teacher," Schue shook his head.

_**Ugh. Don't get hurt, okay?**_

**When do I ever get hurt?**

_**When you dance. By the way, I want a memory of your group's performance yesterday. Seeing you in a fake mustache would be to die for.**_

**Who said it was fake?**

The Gleeks couldn't help chuckling at that.

**There was a moment where Teddy was sure that Vic had given up and just burst out laughing.**

_**I'm back.**_

**So who's given up yet?**

_**No one. Aunt Hermione's been pestering Uncle Ron every day if there's any new leads from the Aurors, according to Rose. Everyone else has been asking your friends.**_

"Auror?"

"Wizard Cop," came the reply from Tina.

"I wonder if the bad guys ever say 'Damn those Wizard Cops!' when they get caught?" Sam asked.

**Vic, I've only got two friends. You and Olive Wood in Ravenclaw.**

"Ravenclaw?"

"Another of the four houses. Apparently, it's the house of the nerds."

"Ah, so Chang and Abrams would do well in there," Santana smirked.

_**Yeah, they've already asked her. Oliver's been asking the foreign teams if you've been to any games.**_

__"Because that's what I'd do if I ever decided to run away," Rachel rolled her eyes.

**Yeah, because if I've run away I'll be sure to catch up on a Quidditch game.**

_**You can ease up on the sarcasm, love. Uncle Harry already told Oliver that, along with Uncle George and Aunt Angelina.**_

**How's Gran?**

_**Swearing to ground you if you've gotten hurt. Ted, the woman lost her daughter, son-in-law and husband to the last war. You're her last family.**_

"That poor woman," Quinn gasped. "And now she's fretting about her grandson!"

"Man, if anyone is owed a peaceful life it's her," Finn said, rubbing his neck.

**What was the guilt trip for?**

_**Oh, I figured you'd protest her decree. I know you Ted, even if you get a mad idea such as leave the country because of bullies.**_

"At least it wasn't more drastic," Kurt said softly as his thoughts turned to his former tormenter and the suffering he must have gone through to want to take his life.

**I'm not going to defend my plan again Vic.**

_**Okay, okay! By the way, Scorpius is doing fine in case you'd like to know. James, on the other hand, has begun to prank all the morons who bullied you.**_

"Poor kid," Mike chuckled.

**Give him a chocolate frog from me in thanks.**

"Chocolate frog?" Sam made a face.

_**How about you do it yourself when you come home. When are you coming home?**_

**Teddy thought for a moment.**

**I'll see if I can sneak in to see you and him around Christmas.**

"Glad we could make his plans successful then," Tina smiled.

_**I'll hold you to that. Got to go. Uncle Harry's coming and I think I'd be treated to an interrogation if he saw our parchment.**_

"I doubt it," Rachel rolled her eyes.

**Kay. Love you Vic.**

**Teddy rolled up the parchment and stuck it in his desk drawer. He sighed and leaned back. Teddy knew that it'd been two weeks since the dogdeball game and still he'd done nothing to avenge Rory.**

"You know, I'd forgotten all about it," Rory said with a shrug.

**"Coming!" he shouted as someone pounded on his door. Opening it up, he stood in shock at the sight it unveiled. Santana, crying, in the rain.**

Everyone turned to look at Santana in shock.

"What happened?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"You'll see," Santana said evenly, glaring at Finn.

**"Santana!" he gasped. "What are you doing here? Come in!"**

**He hurried her into the apartment, leading her to a chair. Teddy grabbed a blanket and draped it around her shoulders. The girl was dripping wet, her Cheerio uniform sticking to her like glue.**

"How….descriptive," Tina said slowly.

**"What happened?" he asked gently. Santana may not have been his favorite person at the moment, but she was crying. Something or someone upset her. Santana didn't answer, instead she just kept crying.**

"The last time that happened, you walked in on your grandfather having a heart attack," Quinn muttered so only Santana could hear. They may have been friend-enemies, but Quinn still cared for her friend.

**"I'll go make some tea," he said and got up to the kitchen. Moony hopped up on Santana's lap to try to comfort her. Teddy watched her pet him with shaky hands.**

**"T-thanks," she said as Teddy handed her a cup.**

**"What happened, Santana?" Teddy asked.**

"At least he cares," Mike said. "I mean, he's new. How many of us would have let in a crying Glee member our first few days?'

**There was a moment's pause and then Santana looked at him. It honestly shocked Teddy to see this confident girl so shaken.**

**"I came out to my parents tonight," she said. "Mi papi kicked me out."**

"You never told me that!"

The outburst came from Brittney of all people. The normally happy girl was staring at her girlfriend in shock.

"Britt, not now," Santana muttered, a little ashamed at her moment of weakness.

"So where are you living now?" Kurt asked, never more thankful his father was who he was.

"John's…I mean Teddy's," Santana said with a chuckle. "I've been meaning to find a place but he keeps hiding the ads from me. Guess he doesn't want to be alone."

Only that kept Quinn from telling Santana that she could move in with her. None of the Gleeks wanted thief fellow members to be miserable.

"Shouldn't there be an adult present?"

"Cue the wet-blanket," Puck muttered looking at Rachel.

"Wrong person Noah," Rachel glared at her former boyfriend of a week. All eyes fell on Mr. Schue.

**Teddy froze. There was no way that the words I'm sorry could make her feel better. But why did she come to him?**

"Cause he was the one neighbor I had who wasn't crazy or in jail," Santana chuckled. "Plus it was raining and Q wouldn't have wanted me there at that time."

"Santana, I don't care if it's four in the morning," Quinn said with a glare. "Cheerios stick together."

**"Mi mama already knew," she continued. "Said that she saw it on the television."**

"Mom was on the phone the minute that ad aired," Quinn said with a small smirk. "She spent two hours ranting at the owner of the local station who aired it, _and_ spend another two hours ranting at the guy running against Sue."

"Really?" Santana said with a shocked look.

"We're the Unholy Trinity," Quinn reminded her. "We've been inseparable since practically birth."

**"Wait, what?" Teddy said, shocked. Santana, probably from her hysteria, told him the entire thing and he honestly wanted to go kill Hudson at the moment. **

"What did I do?" Finn gulped.

"You blabbed it in the hallway," Santana snapped at the taller boy. "Where everyone heard!"

"Oh."

Finn was quite aware of the glares from his girlfriend and his step-brother.

**He led Santana to his room and let her sleep on the bed. He took the couch.**

"How sweet!" Rachel took a break from glaring to comment.

_**Here's to hoping I don't end up in Azkaban in the morning,**_** he thought as he closed his eyes.**

"Azkaban?"

"Wizard prison," Tina said. "I'll read next if someone wants to look up definitions."

"Here Tina," Sam said and the book was passed to the lemon-blonde.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS AND THE PLOT OF THE STUFF IN BOLD!

Sam picked up the pages and began to read.

"**Teddy woke up early to prepare breakfast. If he was going to keep up the image of having parents, he had to make it so they actually existed." **

"Why not just tell me the truth instead of going through this whole charade?" Santana asked, rolling her eyes.

**"Morning Santana," he said as the girl walked out of his room. "Bacon and toast for breakfast."**

"Bac-on," Sam grinned.

**She stared at him, and it honestly freaked him out. Didn't she ever just blink?**

**"What?" he finally asked. "There's cereal if that's what you want."**

"At least he didn't say 'Cheerios'," Quinn chuckled. "I think San would have cussed the poor boy out if that happened."

**"Why?"**

**"Why what?" he asked as he dried off the bacon. Santana sat down at the table.**

**"Why are you being so nice?"**

"Cause it's Teddy," Artie said in a deadpan voice. "The boy is nice to everyone."

**Teddy gave her a small smile. "Santana, you might have been rude and cruel to the others but that doesn't mean I get to kick you when you're down."**

"Now if only others would learn that," Schue muttered under his breath.

**"I would have if the tables were reversed you know."**

**"Meh. Why live life thinking about what others would do? That just takes the fun out of it."**

Everyone was stunned. Here was a boy, who was so badly bullied that he ran away from home and put on this whole act to prevent being sent back, giving advice that an _adult_ would never act on.

"There must be something in the water in Britain," Mercedes said after a few minutes.

**He went back to the bacon, with his thoughts to his father. Would he approve about how he was handling things or think he was sticking his nose where it didn't belong?**

"Stick away my best Brit," Santana smirked.

"I thought I was your best Brit," her blonde girlfriend frowned.

"You're not British, Britt."

**"I don't think I can go today," Santana said softly. Teddy shook his head.**

**"You want to prove Finnocent right?" he asked.**

"No thanks!"

**"What?" Santana asked, her face posed in disgust.**

**"You said he called you a coward right? So by not showing today you'll just be proving him right."**

**"But what am I going to do?" she asked. "Everyone's probably already seen the ad—"**

"No one would have blamed you for taking a day off," Rachel said, glowering at Finn.

**"Okay two things. One, is that why you slapped Finn after your group's Mash up?"**

**Santana nodded.**

**"Damn, now I can't kill him," he muttered. There was always public humiliation—which he would need to dig up dirt for.**

"He was going to kill me?"

"Man, mad props to Ted," Puck grinned. "I knew I liked that guy."

**"Alright Santana," he said. "We're taking a sick day."**

**"But you said—"**

**"There's what I said and what I'm saying," he said with a smirk. "How'd you like to help me take Finn down a peg or fifty?"**

"Didn't even need to ask," Santana smirked.

**The look on Santana's face said it all. They, after Teddy changed his voice to call them in sick, planned the entire day about how they could do it.**

"How the hell did I not notice the voice change?"

"You just had a really bad shock," Quinn said in a flat voice.

**"I think plain out punching his lights out would work," Santana offered. "Or kicking him in the nads. That's how we do it in Lima Heights."**

All the boys winced. Even Mr. Schue covered up a little.

**"You are evil you know that?" Teddy whistled in appreciation. "But I think confrontation would work better. Now you said that Rachel had two gay dads?"**

Said girl continued to glare at her boyfriend. Pardon me, soon to be _ex_-boyfriend if there wasn't an apology out of his lips by the time these pages were read.

**"She reminds us almost every day," Santana groaned. "I swear if I have to hear about the turkey baster one more time I'll go all Lima Heights on her ass."**

**Deciding he didn't want to know, Teddy shook his head.**

"Smart man," Artie muttered.

"Don't even ask bro," Puck muttered to Sam and Blaine.

**"Can you convince the Troubletones to be there?" Teddy asked.**

**"When are we doing it?" Santana asked.**

**"Tomorrow."**

**"They'll be there," she said after clicking her phone shut. After a minute, she said.**

**"John—"**

**"No thanking," Teddy said instantly. "Here's what you do. You go, live your life. That's how you can thank me."**

"You know, we should do something for him," Tina said.

"Didn't we send him home for the holidays?" Kurt asked.

"We did that so he'd stop reminding us of a younger Sue," Quinn corrected. "What about a party?"

**"Don't think we're friends now," Santana smirked.**

**"Never would dream of it," Teddy told her. "But speaking of people you could kick in the nads—"**

**"Rick the Stick's dead," she promised him. "He tried to hit on me a few days ago anyway.**

"May I add to this death?" Rachel smiled in an 'un-Rachel' like way.

"You may, Midget. You may," Santana smirked.

**They shared yet another smirk and continued their work. The next day, Teddy walked into school with Santana; shooting a glare at whoever even looked at her the wrong way.**

"His glares are SCARY!" Sam shuddered.

**"Hey John!"**

**Santana had already walked off with Brittney as Kurt and Blaine walked up.**

**"Missed you yesterday at Glee," Blaine said. "Tina suggested we sing I Kissed A Girl for Sectionals."**

**Teddy raised an eyebrow.**

**"You know," Blaine continued. "By Katy Perry?"**

**Teddy continued to give him a blank look.**

**"Honestly?" Blaine just shook his head. "Do you live under a rock?"**

"Or just listens to good music," Mercedes muttered.

**"Obviously not," Kurt said. "Loving the outfit today John."**

**Teddy looked down and saw that he'd accidently dressed in his Hogwart's uniform, minus the cape.**

"He wears a cape? Are we sure this boy's not in the closet?" Finn asked.

"You saw who he's dating," Kurt said. "A girl like that would have _amazing_ gay-dar."

**"Sorry," he loosened his tie. "Ran a little late this morning."**

**"Never apologize for a fabulous outfit," Kurt shook his head. "Voting's today. Don't forget."**

**"I told you I'd do it," Teddy chuckled. The bell rang. "Oh, got to go."**

"Ran out of there as if Rachel was there," Kurt chuckled at the memory. "Good times."

**All through the day, Teddy couldn't help but hear the school gossip chain at work. Honestly, these people were worse than his classmates in the Wizarding world.**

"I didn't think that was possible," Tina frowned.

"Two hours ago, we didn't even know the Wizarding World existed," Mercedes said.

**"Hey blondie," Santana called to him as he saw her. They both walked into the choir room.**

**"Plan is set?" he asked.**

**"Are you questioning my Queen Bitch title?" she shot at him, eyebrow raised.**

"That is a death waiting to happen," Artie shuddered.

**"Never even crossed my mind," Teddy reassured her. They walked in and separated. Finn was not yet there, which was surprising as he usually walked in with Rachel, and she was already there.**

"We had our weekly tiff," Rachel said softly.

**"Hey San," a black girl said as she walked in. "We missed you yesterday at practice!"**

**"Yeah," Santana nodded. "I had something come up, if you know what I mean."**

**She winked at the others, who giggled like she knew what she meant. Teddy mentally shrugged. Girls were weird. He'd been around them for seventeen years and they still made no sense to him.**

"Join the club," all the boys muttered.

_**Target sighted,**_** he said with an inward smirk as Finn walked in the room.**

**"Hey Finn," he said with a grin.**

**"Hey dude," Finn said with his goofy grin. Teddy realized something. Finn was so stupid that he made it hard to be mad at. Not that Teddy didn't try.**

"Righ—HEY!"

**"So I found something interesting that you might need to check **_**out**_**," he said off hand, emphasis on the word out. Finn froze, gathering the attention of Rachel.**

"Why did you freeze at that?" Quinn asked.

**"What?" she asked, walking up to them. Teddy could have jumped for joy. If Santana's information was accurate, she had two gay dads.**

**"Ask your boyfriend." Teddy said gently, shrugging. Finn glared at him, though not knowing why. Teddy inwardly grinned. He wasn't even trying, and he was getting a rise out of Finn. He didn't expect though the shove that came from Finn.**

"Really un-necessary bro," Puck frowned.

**"Dude!" he heard Puck shout. But Teddy shoved Finn back, which started a huge shoving match.**

**"This is actually pretty hot," he heard one of the girls state loudly. Finn got a fist to Teddy's midsection, leaving him gasping for air.**

"I take it that was you Quinn?"

"Focus San."

**"HEY!" Schue broke them apart. "Knock it off you two! Finn, John outside!"**

"Five bucks says he doesn't even go to the office," Santana grumbled.

**Teddy walked out to the hall, not hearing Mrs. C mention Santana's name. He honestly couldn't breathe. Finn was bigger than him and stronger.**

**"John?" Schue asked. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"**

All the heads turned to Mr. Schue as if they'd never seen him act like a responsible adult.

**Teddy shook his head and took a deep breath.**

**"What was that about you guys?" Schue asked. "From what I saw before, you two were great friends."**

**Teddy would have scoffed if he hadn't known that the whole Glee club was listening in right behind the door.**

"No, we were trying to break up another fight," Blaine chuckled.

**"Oh we were just having a little disagreement about a certain commercial that aired a few days ago," Teddy told Schue, who nodded with understanding. Santana had only given Teddy permission to talk about the commercial, not the information in it.**

"I understood though," Schue frowned.

**"Mr. Schue?" Mrs. C stuck her head in. "I need your help in here."**

**Screams came from the room and the three males ran into the room. To their surprise, Brittney and another girl were going at it.**

"We honestly thought it was the end of the world," Finn said.

**"Brittney, stop it!" Quinn shouted as she and Tina held Santana back from joining the fray. Santana was shouting at the other girl in Spanish.**

**"Now would be a good time Schue!" Mrs. C shouted as she tried to separate the two girls. Schue ran to her aid, while Teddy glared at Finn while he went to sit down. Finn's punch had knocked the wind out of him.**

"And he didn't go to the nurse _why_?"

"Men," Mercedes rolled her eyes.

**"Are you okay?" Blaine asked quietly. "That was some fight you got in with Finn."**

**"I'm good," Teddy grinned at the dark haired boy. He missed being able to change his hair whenever he wanted to but it was nice that he could control it unless he was sick.**

"Or drunk," Puck smirked.

**"I REFUSE TO SHARE THE CHIOR ROOM WITH A DYKE!" the girl finally shouted. The entire room froze, all eyes on the quarreling girls. Puck started to rise, but Mike held him back. Rory looked confused.**

"Thanks Puck," Santana said softly.

"I don't think I'd ever seen Teddy look so mad," Blaine said. "He looked half ready to hall off and slug Sugar. Probably would have too if she hadn't been a girl."

"Rory, why were you confused?" Tina asked kindly.

"Just never expected that from Sugar," the Irishman said gently.

**"Ms. Motta, please go to my office," Mrs. C said calmly as if several kids weren't about to kill her student. "Brittney I'll see you at practice?"**

"Your mom has some patience," Mercedes turned to tell Rachel.

**Brittney shrugged, and Mrs. C nodded. It was clear to Teddy that no one wanted to be around Motta.**

**Eyes fell on Santana, the only one still struggling in both Rachel and Quinn's arms.**

"When did Rachel and I switch places?" Tina asked.

**"Santana," Schue said quietly. The girl went and sat down, glaring at everyone. Schue passed her a slip of paper, something on which must have offended her for she shot him a death glare.**

**"Would someone please tell us what the hell that was about?" Puck asked.**

**"That's up to Santana," Schue said. "If she doesn't want to say, it's none of your business."**

**"But what about that fight between John and Finn?" Rachel asked. "Seeing as that affects Glee Club, wouldn't that make it our business?"**

"She's right."

**Schue sighed and looked at Santana.**

**"Oh please Mr. Schue, it's not like they don't already know," Santana said.**

**"Alright," Schue sighed. Just as he opened his mouth, Mrs. C knocked on the door.**

**"Schue, Figgins wants to see us, Finn and Santana," she said. Schue nodded, but Finn looked confused. Teddy guessed that's what that slip of paper was about. The three left the room, leaving all eyes on Teddy.**

"Awkward!" someone sang.

**"What?" he growled a little. He didn't like attention.**

**"So why the fight with Finn?" Mike asked. "You two seemed cool on Wednesday."**

**"Times change," Teddy shrugged and winced as he did so. Before anyone could answer, Santana stormed in the room steaming and Finn looked still confused.**

"Just a normal day to me," Mike chuckled.

_**What was that about? **_**Teddy wrote on a scrap of paper and tossed it to her.**

**I'll tell you tonight, ****she wrote back, which surprised him. They weren't really friends. More like allies.**

**The bell rung and everyone rose to leave.**

**"John," Schue walked over to him, "are you sure you're alright?"**

**"Yeah," Teddy nodded. "I've got some god brothers at home. Finn's the same as them."**

"Probably the same in maturity as well," Quinn muttered.

**Schue nodded and Teddy shook his head at his back. Schue was an idiot if he believed that lie.**

**"Yo Blondie!" Santana shouted. "Come on!"**

**She gestured to a car she was standing by. "Puck said he'd give us a ride!"**

"RUN TED!"

"I'm not that bad," Puck grumbled.

**Teddy grinned and jogged over. He could see Finn and Rachel walking over just as he was.**

**"Hey Finn," he said with a smirk.**

**"John," Finn nodded stiffly, neither one of them wanting to back down. Rachel looked at the two of them in alarm.**

"I didn't want another fight," Rachel said in her defense.

**"What's with you two?" Rachel asked. Santana tapped Teddy's shoulder, causing him to jump.**

**"Easy spring load," she said. "Just me."**

**Her eyes landed on Rachel.**

**"Ah hello elf," she said with a smirk. Then she glared at Finn. "I'm not going to thank you for preventing Figgins from suspending me for two weeks Frankenteen. You deserved that slap."**

"That he did," Blaine muttered to Kurt.

**"Santana, what are you talking about?" Finn asked.**

**"Don't you watch TV?" she spat. "There's a commercial from one of Sue's opponents, based on a certain conversation that you revealed in the hall."**

**Finn blanched. It seemed like he finally caught on.**

"Again."

**"What are you two talking about?" Rachel asked. Finn leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Rachel's eyes got huge and then she narrowed them.**

**SLAP!**

**Teddy honestly was impressed that such a small girl like Rachel could reach Finn's face.**

"Why thank you Teddy," Rachel beamed.

**"I can't believe you did that Finn Hudson!" she yelled and then stormed off.**

**"Gee thanks John," Finn said in a sarcastic manner before running after Rachel.**

**"ANYTIME!" Teddy shouted after him before high-fiving Santana. Phase one was complete.**

"Well, that's the end of these pages," Sam said. "Finn, you want next?"

"Sure dude."


End file.
